Races of Lasgoul
Races Lasgoul is home to many different races, hailing from all around the world. This page will provide a brief synopsis of the races. Races of Man Humans Humans make up the majority of the population of the world. Versatile, adaptable, and hardy, they have proven incredibly resilient in the face of incredible odds. Humans live in the Auslands, Chevlais, The State, Draconia, Praia, Aznor, and the People's Conglomerate primarily, but can be found in almost any corner of the world. Humans are capable of casting magic, although the ability to cast is incredibly uncommon in most areas. Progans Progans live on the frozen island of Prog. They are incredibly reserved, quiet, but incredibly capable in combat. Progans are not unlike humans in stature, with the average height being 6' tall. They are also incredibly lean. Progan's skin is usually pale to grey, looking to be chiseled almost from stone. Their eyes are almost always a piercing blue. Military service is mandatory for all Progans. Progans are completely incapable of casting, however, they bear an incredible resistance to arcane magic. Kraetians Kraetians are a race of giant warriors native to Kraetia. These people are boisterous and massive, with a personality about twice as tall as they are. Kraetians are monstrous in stature, with the average height being 7'6-8' tall, and incredibly muscular. Kraetians are known for their impressive feats of strength, and often wield large, heavy weapons. Anatomically, they are different from humans. They have an extra organ behind their diaphragm, a packet of muscle and oils that serves as an internal furnace to support their heightened body temperatures. What a human would perceive as mild, a Kraetian would perceive as chilly bordering on cold. Pureblood Kraetians are born with eyes that burn like coals, and are all capable of casting fire-based evocation magic. However, Kraetians despise the use of magic in combat, seeing it as weakness. Krig The Krig are a tribal, nomadic race, with various tribes scattered all over the world. They are a warrior-based race, with a focus on mastery of a weapon. Krig are not allowed to leave the tribe until they have mastered each of several weapons that the tribe holds as sacred. These weapons vary from tribe to tribe, usually dependent on what's most useful where the tribe usually migrates. Krig are typically around 6' tall, with purple to bright magenta eyes and blonde hair. They don't tend to marry outside of Krig society, although they will often migrate tribes after becoming adults. Elder Races Dwarves Honor-and-tradition-bound, mountain-dwelling, short and stocky bearded traditionalists. Here, there's a BIG emphasis with tradition and clan honor, and several dwarf clans exist -- Stonehand being the most prominent, at the moment. Elves Desert-dwelling Ismirian High Elves, the Wood Elves of the Brightwoods and the (wilder) Fey Elves of the Wildwoods. The three have a rivalry that can vary from distrust to hatred, depending on the individual. Dragons Dragons are an ageless, winged, reptilian species, commonly known. They are split into two factions, with Red, Blue, Green, Black, White Chromatics and the Gold, Silver, Brass, Bronze, Adamantine, Mithril, Starmetal and Gromril Metallics., There also exist Ruby, Onyx, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond and Amethyst dragons, who are neither Metallic nor Chromatic (though are Evil, and very similar to their Chromatic counterparts.) Their Lizardmen servants share the color of their patron dragon, as well as basic racial traits. Some are born with wings, and are considered the elite of their tribe, although the dragon overlords rarely pay them any mind. Giants Giants come in many types; from the lesser hill giants who still inhabit the world of man, used as labor or siege weapons by the Orcs of the Tundra, to the majestic Storm Giants who rule, unseen, in the clouds. Recently, the Storm Giants have returned to wage war against the Dragonlands. Monstrous Races Orcs Orcs come in many varieties, most are from the Tundra -- the standard Green orcs have a mixed reputation, but aren't regarded as a monstrous race or second-class citizen. Generally slightly less intelligent and slightly stronger than the average human, plenty have integrated into society. White Orcs, or Tundran Orcs, are bigger and more intelligent. However, they're also fiercely loyal to their Tundran lord, and frequently raid the south. Black Orcs are the biggest of the bunch, and often the dumbest -- Often smart enough to grasp only simple concepts, and follow simple orders. Red Orcs are a lot like White Orcs, but are often berserkers -- and also are often pledged to demonic entities. Whether their creation is demonic in nature is unknown, but highly speculated on. Hobgoblins Another Tundran race, Hobgoblins are often smaller than Orcs, but also more intelligent. Hobgoblins lead many Orc tribes, using their wit rather than pure strength to keep themselves at the top. Skaven Skaven, or Ratmen. A vicious race who hate surface-dwellers beyond all reason and are addicted to Wyrdstone, a magic, mutation-inducing drug that powers Skaven magiscience -- and is also consumed by their elite and their warlocks (Called Wyrdlocks) for a brief boost to their physical and mental prowess. Lesser Monsters Beasts such as wargs, direwolves, trolls, gnolls, kobolds, goblins, etc Outsiders Angels, Demons, Devils, Loths -- Extraplanar beings are just that, and have association with various deities. The classic 'angels' are from the realm of Deum Lucis, god of Light, Healing, and Good. Devils, Demons, and Loths (From here on out shortened to 'demons') don't follow a classic god, however, and instead follow one of their own ascended to Godhood, called the Infernal One. There have been many Infernal Ones throughout history, and each time one is slain, the most powerful devil rises up to take the mantle for themself. Every God also has their own Angels and Archangels, who are all wildly different from one another. Elementals are also Outsiders, coming from different elemental planes of existence. Aberrations Aberrations, from the Dark World, are unique; they can appear as a species, a tribe, or a single individual, but each different type or aberration is different from the others, and they are almost all hostile -- they are spontaneously generated in the Dark World, and few live for more than a few years unless they find a way to leave. Those who aren't sentient, which is most of them, seem to exist only to kill intruders, until a more evolved and dangerous Aberration kills them and takes their place.